Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 5: The Revelations
by JustCauseStories
Summary: A sequel to Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 4: Operation Rescuing Sheen. Jimmy Neutron and his friends are going to find out Timmy's Darkest Secrets, that no one knew about not even his fairies.
1. Act I-Part I

**-I thought that I will post it later, so because I finished it earlier I posted it earlier, so Happy Halloween! Depends where you are.-**

** -I still don't own anything what I am writing-**

**_ Chapter 1: Turner Identity_**

* * *

With Jimmy Neutron and the gang watching the photo of the most dangerous criminal in the U.S Secret Records. They can't believe it's Timmy Turner. "Ok, I am ready to catch him for you guys" Said Jimmy Neutron to Jet Fusion. "What!? But he's our friend!" Said Sheen. While Cindy,Carl, and Libby agreed with Sheen's words. "I would really like to confront him, to see if this nonsense is really true" Said Cindy Vortex. "Well I think this is true! That beaver boy will get what he deserves!" Said Jimmy. "If this will be all true, and you will go after him I am out!" Said Carl Wheezer. "Me too!" Said Sheen. "And I am also not going to do this" Said Libby. "See! You think you can do everything! And you'll not gonna have anyone in your side!" Said Cindy. "So be it!" Said Jimmy. "But first I would like to see if you're right" Said Libby. "So you're accepting this adventure?" Said Jet Fusion. "Yes" Said Jimmy. "And by the way, why you called Timmy Turner a beaver boy?" Said Jet Fusion. "If you noticed! He has a teeth that looks like a beaver, he looks so ugly with those teeths!" Said Jimmy. "Well, I don't remember with those teeths" Said Jet Fusion. "Well just let's make a plan to capture him!" Said Jimmy. and the opening music starts and all that stuff.

_**...Meanwhile in Timmy's Universe...**_

"So, what we gonna do now?" Said Timmy's parent. "We already been in KISS concert" Said Timmy's Dad. "We can go to Europe!" Said Timmy's Mom. "Ok sounds good where we should go?" Said Timmy's Dad. "Well we can leave Timmy in Disneyland in Paris, and we go somewhere romantic! It's Paris th city of love" Said Timmy's Mom. "Good idea! I will order tickets for tommorow's flight" Said Timmy's Dad. " Two adult tickets and one pet ticket!" Said Timmy's Dad. "Well at least it's Disneyland" Said Wanda. "Well I don't like the idea I am a pet to my parents!" Said Timmy. "Being a pet is a cool thing you get special cage with water and food and toys!" Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof!" Said Poof. "I guess you're right" Said Timmy. "And if you will not like anything you can just wish for it so you get more comfortable" Said Wanda. "Ok, what will do now?" Said Cosmo. "Let's see if we can skip time a bit let's make it now 9:00 pm! I wish!" Said Timmy. So it's now 9pm and Jimmy Neutron is armed with some soldiers and is now going to Timmy's house while the gang and Jet Fusion are following him. And Timmy's now sleeping. Then at 6 am, he wakes up early for the plane, while Jimmy's waiting. Timmy dressed up and all that stuff. Then he walks to the mailbox and goes to his Timmy Cave. "I can't believe my eyes! I am seeing. A person who I am looking for 5 years!" Said Jet Fusion. "Then Jimmy and all others are going to that mailbox and Jimmy pushes the lever and appears in Timmy's Cave. "Well what you know? Jimmy my friend what do you need?" Said Timmy happily. "Do you know this person?" Said Jimmy and he is pointing to Jet Fusion. "No, does he have some problems he want me to solve?" Said Timmy. "No, you didn't told me you have a criminal record in Retroville" Said Jimmy. Then Timmy and his fairy godparents are laughing so hard. "See! This is all one big misunderstanding!" Said Cindy. "Well, that's so funny you think me as a criminal, NERDTRON!" Said Timmy while he secretly pressing an emergency button while nobody noticed. Then a gun appears at the bottom of the table, while nobody is noticing it in the floor. "Then a secret invisible cloth is with the gun also. Then Timmy Turner shoots with the gun and turns off the light and while the lights are gone Timmy wears the invisible cloth and goes back to his room wishes to be in the airport with suitcases and with his parent. Then they sat on the plane and en route to Paris. "What the hell is going on in here!" Said Cindy. "See! I told you that Turner is a criminal!" Said Jimmy. "Then we are going back to Retroville and get ready to bring the whole army!" Said Jet Fusion.

Then when Jimmy was like 10 meters away from his lab entrance, the lab exploded with Goodart was in there also broke into pieces. Jimmy was shocked and was highly angry and mad. "Welcome to Timothy's Game" Said Jet Fusion. "He will pay for what he done!" Said Jimmy angrily. "Why is he criminal by the way?" Said Sheen. "He betrayed us" Said Jet Fusion. "What?!" Said Libby. "How?" Said Jimmy as he is very shocked to what he heard. "He was the best agent who worked for us, he was better than you to be honest, we never saw a smart person to that level until we met you!" Said Jet Fusion. "Wait! Smart?" Said Carl. "He was stupidest person I ever met!" Said Jimmy. "Well, that means he was pretending." Said Jet Fusion. "That's why he changed subject when I was reading his thoughts!" Said Cindy. "When that happened?" Said Libby. "When he came first time to Retroville" Said Cindy. "I can't believe he was pretending to be an idiot, I was tricked that big for the first time!" Said Jimmy. "Where could he go?" Said Carl. "We will need interrogate his friends!" Said Jimmy. Later, Jimmy and everyone followed him to Timmy's Universe. "Hello, long time no see!" Said A.J. Sadly A.J ended up tied to chair and forced to answer. But no result from that. "Wait a minute! What's this?" Said Jet Fusion. "This is memory eraser! Of course! That's why we have no answer from him!" Said Jimmy. "That doesn't make sense when did he had time to do that?" Said Cindy. "I don't know, but surely it's his with those wands and all decorations" Said Jimmy. "Well I don't think there is a point to ask his other friends" Said Jet Fusion. "Wait! We can go to his house" Said Jimmy. Later after searching clues they only found one destination it was Paris, France. "Good we can send all our best army to this location and request E.U for all their security to hunt him down!" Said Jet Fusion. "But first we will have to this number that we found and that's surely a bank account in Zürich, Switherland.

**...Later in Zürich...**

"We need to look at a bank account. (With number I will not mention)" Said Jimmy. "Ok follow me" Said a random staff. Then when our searchers for Timmy Turner came to that locker they opened, and saw a box so they got to somewhere private to see what's inside. They found many passports with Timmy Turner's Picture with a name written JASON BOURNE. "This was his secret name" Said Jet Fusion. "There's your picture with him and our President of this community of Secret Agents" Said Jimmy. "And yes, did I forget to mention that he was born in Moscow, Russia in our Univese?" Said Jet Fusion. "What!" Said Jimmy. "That means this Univese is not his?" Said Jimmy. "No this is my first time here so definitely no one knew about it except you" Said Jet Fusion. "So his parents..." Said Cindy. "Yes he's adopted, and transferred to United States of America" Said Jet Fusion. "Those parents that he's with must have memory erased also and they escaped to this Universe" Said Jet Fusion. And everyone was shocked and understood that he had a lot of secrets no one knew about.

**...Meanwhile in Paris...**

"So, we are in hotel room" Said Timmy's Parent. "Yes, we are in Paris, that's very nice!" Said Timmy. "Ok tommorow we will go to Disneyland" Said Timmy's Mom. Later in the morning Jimmy woke up in Central Train Station of Paris. "Wake up, we are now in Paris" Said Carl. "Now we have to track him down" Said Jet Fusion. "Ok" Said Jimmy. And Timmy is now in Disneyland while his parents left him. "Ok, let's have fun!" Said Timmy. "Timmy!" Said Wanda. "Ow... Right I wish I could enter attraction that needs high heights!" Said Timmy. So Poof made the wish for him while he was practicing with his new wand. "What's the matter Wanda?" Said Cosmo. Then Wanda showed him a paper while Cosmo go nervous and was looking at Timmy. "What's Wrong?" Said Timmy. Then Cosmo showed him a Lego construction blocks where Timmy in Lego appears then a police car in Lego while it's in fire crashed Timmy in Lego. "I don't get it" Said Timmy. Then Wanda handed a paper where it's written: "TIMMY TURNER IS MOST WANTED BY U.S" Then Timmy took cup of coffee and spat on Cosmo. "Hey!" Said Cosmo. "Sorry Cosmo" Said Timmy. "We have to get out of here! I wish we were on Eiffel Tower Café with Free Wifi!" Said Timmy. So the wish came true and they were where he wanted in a place where there is free Wifi. While Timmy searched in , what happened and he sees Jimmy Neutron and Jet Fusion are trying to catch him for crimes, and it's written most dangerous person on Earth by U.S Goverment beliefs. "I wish to be armed and dangerous and to face Jimmy while I have advantages" Said Timmy. " You mean?" Said Cosmo. "Yes tied in the chair in abandoned warehouse where's it's safe in here in Paris! And who ever is with him tie them all in the chairs. So the wish came true and all. Then Timmy and his Fairy OddParents appeared in the warehouse with him to be in the dark with anonymous voice, while Timmy is saw Jimmy, Carl, Libby, Sheen, and Jet Fusion, and Cindy Vortex. "What do you want?" Said Timmy in anonymous voice of course. "Who is this?" Said Jimmy. "Ex-Partner of Jet Fusion of course!" Said Timmy. "That's impossible! That can't be! No! No!" Said Jet Fusion. "What's wrong? He was your partner just like me" Said Jimmy. "Why? Why? You did it? I thought we were friends!" Said Timmy. Then Timmy came out of shadows, and everyone got shocked. "I can't believe that's the invention you were supposed to give us but you betrayed us!" Said Jet Fusion. "So you begin wars and be total in control of Earth! That's you people that betrayed me! I heard everything about that! Do I look stupid to you?" Said Timmy. "Why did you destroy my lab?" Said Jimmy. "Huh, Duh! Revenge for trying to get me arrest for nothing!" Said Timmy. "They think I betrayed them just because I knew to much about what they will gonna do to my Holograms!" Said Timmy. "That's enough! You know that we are real fairies not holograms!" Said Wanda. "Where is Jorgen he suppose to pick us up!" Said Cosmo. "I don't get it!" Said Jimmy. "Listen to me I programmed you to pick me as the saddest kid on Earth! I created you god damit! I just pretended that I was a normal kid!" Said Timmy. "So how you explain about Poof?" Said Wanda. "I programmed him when I saw you were sad and wanted a baby, so I pretended to make a wish for! I programmed you to think you are a million years old creatures! The darkness was a virus that we fixed! I was being bullied by Jorgen to not blow my cover!" Said Timmy angrily. Cosmo and Wanda and Poof were shocked by Timmy's Statement. So the retroville citizens were also shocked as the Fairies did. Then Timmy Turner entered a car that he wished for of course, and left with his fairies. Then everyone who was tied up in the chair got free and Jet Fusion called for a car, then the Auto-Pilot car came and they began to chase Timmy Turner then ended up in the tunnel that was going to London, U.K. Then Timmy forced the car to crash on concrete divider, so both the car crashed but Timmy came out and was pointing a gun at Jimmy Neutron but when he looked at Cindy,Carl,Libby, and Sheen. He understood that killing Jimmy will not help the relationships with Cindy and the others, so Timmy spared Jimmy and Jet Fusion was knocked out cold and couldn't see how Timmy spared Jimmy. Timmy who was wounded after the crash while nobody got hurt except Jimmy and Jet Fusion and like hundreds of polices that was helping Jimmy to capture Timmy. Then Timmy was walking out of tunnel as he was injured (in music Extreme Ways-Moby). Then as Timmy disappeared with his fairies, no one saw after that.

* * *

_**...To Be Continued...**_

_**-Next Chapter is called: Turner Supremacy-**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I will post next chapter when I will finish it, well if you excuse me now I will go play my Assassins Creed III.**_

_**-PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT, AND FAV ME IF YOU WANT TO AND ALL, AND DID I MENTION TO LEAVE A COMMENT?-**_


	2. Act I-Part II

_**-I don't own anything what I write-**_

_**-Finished Assassins Creed III, the ending was disapointing including no high tall buildings to jump from, now back to the story!-**_

_**Chapter 2: Turner Supremacy**_

* * *

After Timmy Turner got out of tunnel, he wished to be healed and wished to go back to Dimsdale. Then Cosmo and Wanda as usually took their wands and make that wish to come true, when they were back in Dimsdale. They were in Timmy's room and when he opened his closet he saw Vicky still tied up in the chair and he just closed the closet and ignored her. "Can you give me the memo eraser please?" Said Timmy. "But Timmy! Please don't tell me that you'll erase everyone's memory so you then go out to hiding" Said Wanda. "Poof! Poof! Poof!" Said Poof. "No Poof! They betrayed me ok! That Nerdtron tried to kill me!" Said Timmy. "But why did you spare him?" Said Cosmo curiously. "Never mind, just forget about it" Said Timmy. "No why? You just complain that he tried to kill you and all, but you SPARED HIM!" Said Cosmo. "Ok you got me there, I just did it for his friends who are also my friends!" Said Timmy. "RIIIIIIGGGHHHHTTT!" Said Cosmo. "I am serious!" Said Timmy. "Ok fine! But you'll confess the truth later!" Said Cosmo. "Ok, just let me erase memories of loved ones and all!" Said Timmy. And so Timmy erased memories and all like he said, then when they finished the job, they returned back to his room. "Well I packed the everything, so now I wish we were in Moscow, Russia!" Said Timmy. "Why you want to go to Moscow?" Said Cosmo. "Just because it's a big city and good place to hide and all!" Said Timmy. Then Cosmo and Wanda made that wish come true and all, then they appeared in Moscow, Russia.

**...Meanwhile in Paris, France After 6 weeks...**

In Paris Central Hospital, Jet Fusion and Jimmy Neutron recovered from the injuries and they were ready to fight Timmy Turner again with no mercy. "Timmy Turner a criminal is gone dark for six weeks after the high-speeding chase like in the movies that was in Paris, so if you will see this person report to police immediately!" Said TV News Reporter in CNN. "Ok, any clue where could he go?" Said Jet Fusion. "Returning to Dimsdale or to North America is too risky for him, he would use fairies to teleport from place to place, using planes and trains are dangerous, and staying in Europe is very unlikely safe for him, he could be in South America, Africa, or Asia" Said Jimmy. "What about Australia?" Said Cindy. "Here we go again!" Said Libby. "Nice! It been so long I last witnessed Jimy and Cindy arguing again!" Said Sheen. Then Jimmy and Cindy went arguing about Australia being a continent or a country part of Asia. But later, they stopped arguing after Jet Fusion broke them up. "If you think you are smarter than me by 100%, then prove it!" Said Jimmy. "He was born in Moscow, so it's a best location he could run away!" Said Cindy. "She's right Jimmy Neutron, he must've ran to Moscow from Paris" Said Jet Fusion. "Ok, fine let's go to Russia a biggest country in the world and you think we will find him!" Said Jimmy. "Just shut up!" Said Cindy.

**...8 Hours Later in Moscow, Russia...**

"Are you sure you know where you are going?" Said Wanda. "Yes, and by the way we arrived!" Said Timmy. "Well, are you sure nobody will finds us?" Said Wanda. "You mean someone or a body will find us?" Said Timmy. "Well..Just forget it" Said Wanda. So Timmy, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof arrived in the apartment in a normal unsuspicious street. Then they entered the apartment that was empty and all. "So this is our hiding place you bought 6 weeks ago?" Said Wanda. "Yes, this is a fine apartment by my point of view" Said Timmy. "But why we can't stay at the hotel for another 6 weeks!" Said Cosmo. "In that hotel there was secret intels I would use to see Jimmy Neutron and Jet Fusion's next step" Said Timmy. Then they were sitting watching Television for a few hours then Timmy went to the bathroom while Cosmo and Wanda and Poof were watching the news curiously, and few minutes later Jimmy and the gang comes and knocks the door out. "Give up! Turner I know you are here somewhere!" Said Jimmy. "Cosmo, Wanda and poof?" Said Sheen. "Ok I give up he is in the toilet!" Said Cosmo. Then Wanda punches him in the legs. "Hahaha! Good timing!" Said Jimmy. Then Jet Fusion knocks the door and no one is there, with Jimmy shocked that he failed again. "What the.." Said Jet Fusion. "There is nobody in the bathroom!" Said Carl. Then Timmy knockes Jet Fusion with the pipe, since he had invisible cloth that made him invisible. Then Jimmy knocks him with his gun and then points at him. "Its over! You are going to answer some of my question!" Said Jimmy. "Who is your father and mother?!" Said Jimmy. "My parents were russians and they were good people!" Said Timmy, as fairies were in shock as they watch to this melodrama. "So tell me everything about you and goverment!" Said Jimmy. "The goverment is not in this situtation, as you understand Jet Fusion and General Parker is all over this Treadstone projects!" Said Timmy. "What's this project you call Treadstone?" Said Jimmy. As Timmy laughs and looks at him like he doesn't know. "They didn't tell you?" Said Timmy. "What do you want me to tell? Like they know!" Said Jimmy. "You don't know what they did to you!" Said Timmy. Then Cindy hits Jimmy so hard as Jimmy gets knocked out. "Cindy? What are you doing?" Said Libby. "I think that Jimmy is confused with his selfish personality and got it all wrong!" Said Cindy. "What do you mean?" Said Carl as he doesn't understand the situation. "I think Timmy is the good guy! And Jet Fusion and his pals are the bad guys!" Said Cindy. "Sorry, but I am going to arrest you! Its clearly that Timmy is criminal!" Said Libby. "Yes its very clear to me!" Said Sheen. "Me too!" Said Carl. "Well he spared Jimmy for us! Don't you remember?" Said Cindy. "Maybe it's a trap!" Said Libby. Then Sheen and Carl took out their guns to help Libby to arrest Timmy and Cindy, since they believed Libby. "Why did you do that?"Said Timmy to Cindy. "Because I believe you" Said Cindy. "Take a deep breath and count to ten" Said Timmy. "Why?" Said Cindy. "You trust me right?" Said Timmy. "Yes" Said Cindy. "Then just do it" Said Timmy. Then Cindy closed her eyes and counted to ten, then Timmy grabbed Cindy and jumped with her from the window, as they were falling from 10th Floor a flying car out of nowhere came and caught them, and Cindy founded herself sitting next to Timmy while he drived a car which was in the air, flying. "Sorry for telling where you were" Said Cosmo. "That's okay, I don't blame you" Said Timmy. "But who to blame?" Said Wanda. "No one actually, I was giving a signal for Jimmy to come, if I didn't give the signal, he wouldn't find me in here" Said Timmy. "Would you mind telling me everything about you, Timmy? But only the truth" Said Cindy. "Yeah, I don't understand anything about you" Said Wanda. "I don't feel like a robot or something" Said Cosmo. "Well okay, I will start telling all from the begining of my story" Said Timmy. Then a flashback appeared from Timmy Turner's memory.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

**-Next Chapter will be called: Turner's Deception-**

**-Hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a comment-**

**-Next chapter may release next week, now I will wait for care package to come a.k.a Care Package Edition Call of Duty: Black Ops II with Nuketown 2025 and all that stuff-**


	3. Act I-Part III

**- I don't own anything what I write, and sorry I got lazy writing so here it is-**

** -This will be a flashback from Timmy Turner's memory, will he tell the truth and everything? Or he will lie?-**

**_Chapter 3: Turner's Deception_**

* * *

"It all started when I was 7 years old (As he is 13 years old in my story not 10), I was in Science Fair Exibition in New York and there was one so called scientist, who was trying to prove that we are the only living planet in the universe, then I proved him by showing some of my inventions, and this was my biggest mistake since there were goverment agents who erased everyone's memory, but strangely they didn't erase my memory, but then I understood that they wanted people with high I.Q. So they offered me a job to work with Jet Fusion and General Parker, first I served in Research Labs then I was guider for many agents while they were in a mission, and I was in the Headquarter talking to them using wireless headset and using GPS and all gadgets to see where they are. Then with very high success I got promoted to be Jet Fusion's Partner. Then when we caught the most dangerous man in history named Raul Menendez (Imagine if he was in 2012, then he only began trying to start a new Cold War" Said Timmy Turner Epicly. "Wow! But why didn't you tell us from the beginning?" Said Wanda. "Because telling you was a big risk, but now my cover is blown and I can easily tell everyone" Said Timmy. "What's Treadstone project you told to Jimmy?" Said Cindy. "This was a project of making holograms that are Cosmo & Wanda, when I understood that this is very dangerous to use, so I pulled off the deal" Said Timmy. "But what were you telling to Jimmy with you don't know what they did to you" Said Cosmo. "Poof, Poof" Said Poof. "No, that wasn't anything to do with me" Said Timmy. "How do you understand Poof?" Said Cindy. "That's a long story, believe me" Said Timmy. "You will never understand what I was through those days" Continued Timmy. "Tell us more" Said Cindy. "I will always love you but I will never trust you to tell my deepest secrets" Said Timmy. "I love you too, but why you are in a run? They would never hunt you for that!" Said Cindy. "I think we should leave you in private" Said Wanda. And Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof disappeared. "There is a thing you should know a long time" Said Timmy. "What do you mean?" Said Cindy. "It was always infront you almost your whole life" Said Timmy. "Do you think I am stupid?" Continued Timmy. "I don't understand anything what you say" Said Cindy. "You still in love with that jerk off" Said Timmy. "Oh we broke long time ago, he fell for that stupid Betty Quinlan" Said Cindy. "But I heard an conversation telling that you think he just makes you jealous" Said Timmy. "I certainly know about your tropical island experience (that was in episode called Stranded)" Said Timmy continuing to prove to Cindy that he's right. "How did you.. But... That doesn't prove that I don't love you" Said Cindy. "I know that you love me, but can't choose between me and Jimmy! But if you knew he's still infected by that Love Potion" Said Timmy. "Love Potion? Oh my god. You are right he started falling for me since that Valentine's Day!" Said Cindy. "But how did you know about those things?" Said Cindy confused. "I got my sources" Said Timmy. "What Sources?" Said Cindy. "Like Sheen and Carl don't do that" Said Timmy. "Ok, back to the subject! What were you doing in Lab Research anyway?" Said Cindy. "No! That's not the subject! You still care for Jimmy aren't you?" Said Timmy. "Yes, but I don't care him the way I care you!" Said Cindy. Then Cindy kisses Timmy. "I really don't know, you are now wanted by the police and I don't someone to get hurt because of me" Said Timmy. "I will be there for you when you need" Said Cindy. "Ok, we arrived now!" Said Timmy. "Where we are now?" Said Cindy. "My REAL lab in Greenland" Said Timmy. "Cool! Wait did you say in Greenland?" Said Cindy. " Yep! My secret lab where I was staying before I moved to Dimsdale" Said Timmy. As Timmy, Cindy, Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof entered the lab. "Wow! Your lab is way bigger than Neutron's he has!" Said Cindy.

As Cindy sees the lab that she couldn't see the end of the other side of the lab.

* * *

**-To Be Continued-**

**-Sorry that the chapter wasn't that long and you had to wait for the chapter for more than a week-**

**-Hope you liked it! Please leave a comment, and have a nice day!-**


	4. Act II-Part I

**-Sorry for not posting more chapters but I got lazy so here it is Chapter 4 of JTPH 5: Revelations-**

**-As Always everything I write is not owned by me, because its pure fan-fiction story that many people want to Planet Sheen to end, and revive Jimmy Neutron, and I would like it to begin with Jimmy Timmy Power Hour to return-**

**_ Chapter 4: Long Road Ahead_**

* * *

**...Bermuda Square, Atlantic Ocean (Timmy Turner's Universe or 2D World)**

**"**We have arrived!" Said Timmy. "Where Timmy?" Said Wanda. "We have arrived to Unwished Islands in Bermuda Square" Said Timmy. "I would want everyone to stay here until I return" Said Timmy. "Why would you leave us in here?" Said Cindy. "Because I don't want you people to die" Said Timmy. "But do you trust to leave us with Gary, I don't think he will be too happy to see us" Said Cosmo. "Don't worry I talked with Gary, and he was OK with that and he reserved rooms for you all" Said Timmy. "Hello Timmy!" Said Gary. "Hello Gary" Said Timmy. "OK Timmy you can go now! I will take good care off your friends!" Said Gary. "Bye everyone, now I will go now!" Said Timmy. As Timmy's Aircraft left, Timmy was going after Jimmy and Jet Fusion.

**...1 Months Later...**

Timmy Turner poisoned, and dying. Walking towards the control panel in Earth's Orbit, as he sees another way to complete his objective.

**...Earlier 2 Week Ago...**

**...Area 51, United States of America (Jimmy Neutron's Universe or 3D World)...**

There is a desert in Nevada. And out of nowhere Timmy Turner gets up (camouflaged) and sees through his sniper scope Jimmy Neutron speaks with Jet Fusion. ''What item does Turner wants?'' Said Jimmy Neutron. ''Its the incomplete huge device that creates giant robots that was created by Turner and its still incomplete, its very complicated'' Said Commander Baker. ''Let me try to solve it'' Said Jimmy. As Jimmy tries do solve a hard puzzle there a lot of soldiers running to the gate as Jimmy doesn't understand what is going on. ''Commander Baker we found this boy who wears a mask calls himself Timmy Turner!'' Said one random soldier. ''Amazing! He will see how I succeed in completing his device!'' As Jimmy was distracted Timmy Turner shrinked the device and puted it in his pocket and went away while Jimmy took the mask from another Timmy Turner and it finds out its a decoy (Which is robot by the way) as Jimmy slowly turns around he sees the device missing. ''Clever'' Said Jimmy. And suddenly explosives everywhere happened while Jimmy passed out out of shock and wakes up infront of a TV, tied to a chair. ''Area 51 has been destroyed huge suspect is Terrorist Unknown'' Said Channel 5 in the TV. ''Do you know the definition of insanity?'' Said Timmy. ''Insanity is when someone chases you non-stop. You are very lucky that you have friends that care for you. If everybody didn't give a damn about you I would've shot you in a blink of an eye'' Continued Timmy. ''Do you know what this device do?'' Asked Jimmy. ''This device was supposed to protect good people in big emergency but it got out of control, I removed a lot of parts from this blue glowing electronic cube so I can protect from this getting to the wrong hands, if it does hell raises in this planet'' Said Timmy very seriously. ''Ohhh... Really? You are just not smart enough with those things, I know you very well Timmy Turner'' Said Jimmy proudly (As he thinks he is the genius). ''I am the kid that no one... I repeat no one understands! And you think you are smarter than me? You don't have any invention that didn't go to complete uncontrolled chaos!'' Said Timmy. ''Well I have at least one invention that works just fine!'' Said Jimmy. ''You mean this'' Said Timmy showing off Goddart (His robot). ''I will rip your head off when I will have get a chance Turner!'' Said Jimmy in rage. ''I will see you try'' Said Timmy. ''Why you are very against Jet Fusion and Commander Baker and its group? You were apart of that group, some people even praise you more than me'' Said Jimmy. ''That group betrayed me and left me to die and was almost against everything I wanted to do, for example. What if each orphan or very sad child that wanted a good parent, and what if there was a secret god parent(s) that made him happy and inspired till the teenager years where he will work hard and have a happy life, and I wanted this plan and the group accepted and said to finish the project and when I finished, the whole time they just wanted me to finish a bunch of robots to be soldier to protect the country, then maybe take over the white house and Commander Baker will be dictator tyrant, what would you do in that situation?'' Said Timmy. ''He is not evil I know him and to be honest I am stronger than him'' Said Jimmy. ''You don't know him'' Said Timmy. And Timmy toke Jimmy Neutron to his Lab (While Jimmy was tied but not in the chair) ''Nice wish you made'' Said Jimmy. ''This was not a wish this was where I started to inventing secretly'' Said Timmy. ''In my universe'' Said Jimmy. ''Do you know side effects of Tear in fabric Space Travelling'' Said Timmy. ''Yes if you.. That's why you have beaver teeth'' Said Jimmy. ''And I was born in this universe'' Said Timmy. ''That doesn't make any sense'' Said Jimmy. ''I will explain.. But now we have a commercial break'' Said Timmy. ''What break? That means we are being watched by people?'' Said Jimmy.

**-BUY PlayStation 4! BUY XBOX Next! BUY iPhone 6! BUY Things that still not out in the stores yet in El Dorado Pawn Shop for Idiots!****-**

**...Now Back to the FanFic...**

''What's the address?'' Said Jimmy. ''That was a joke'' Said Timmy. ''Ohh.. Ok, So what did you want to say Turner?'' Said Jimmy. ''All I want to say that you should not involve in this delicate situation, you don't know what's going on'' Said Timmy. ''Then explain me, what the hell is going on?'' Said Jimmy. ''It is very complicated'' Said Timmy. ''You know that you don't remember anything?'' Continued Timmy. ''What do you mean?'' Said Jimmy. ''You think that poof! And you are the smartest person in the world with more than 200 I.Q and you don't find it odd? I mean that is naturally impossible'' Said Timmy. ''So you want to tell me that I am a robot? Can you untie me I stand here like a fool following you around this lab in Greenland'' Said Jimmy. ''Who said we are in Greenland Ehh...? What if I told you that we are flying in the sky like a bunch of birds?'' Said Timmy. ''You have a huge secret plane that contains a huge lab?'' Said Jimmy. ''Ok you know enough already tie him up in the chair'' Said Timmy as a bunch of robots tied Jimmy into the chair. ''We are almost ready people!'' Said Timmy. ''Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?'' Said Timmy. As suddenly a floor opens up and the chair which Jimmy is tied up into falls.

**..To Be Continued..**

**..Next time in this scene..**

**''You got to stop this is madness!'' Said Jet Fusion. ''Madness... Madness, I am more into Insanity Theme..'' Said Timmy. ''Stop acting like Vaas it's getting old'' Said Jet Fusion. ''Well ok I wanted to torture like in Far Cry 3, but I found another way..'' Said Timmy.**

**_Jimmy Timmy Power Hour V_**

* * *

**-Thank you for reading this FanFiction Story that I would like to be appearing in Nickelodeon as part of revival of Jimmy Neutron or something like that, but anyway I hop you have good day and thank you for who waited a new chapter to this story-**

**New Chapter: Around Every Corner**

**...COMING SOON...**


End file.
